Release
by Rogue1979
Summary: Puzzleshipping. Yami gives into his lust for Yugi. Incorporates an existing oneshot by Nikki7716 from her 'A series of Oneshots'. Non-con, yaoi!


Oh my goodness, I have been _dying_ to post this for ages and ages!

Nikki7716 is an awesome writer and she is currently doing 'A series of Oneshots' which has a great mix of different pairings on different levels. If you request a pairing and situation, she will (eventually) write it, but she's had hundreds of requests, and is slowly getting through them. I strongly suggest you go find her fic and have a read.

One of my favourite oneshots she wrote is called 'Release', and I think it's something like No. 58 of her oneshots. It was so great and I wrote a follow on because, in the story, it poses the question of what happens the day after Yami gives into his lust for Yugi and rapes him?

With Nikki7716's blessing, I have now uploaded my follow on, but have (in italics) presented her oneshot to begin with so you can read her awesome story too, but please, if you want to comment on her part of the story, please go to her fic and review there because I don't deserve the credit for that part. If, however, you want to comment on MY part of the fic, please leave a review here.

Thanks for writing the pic in the first place, Nikki7716! It's authors like you who inspire the rest of us!

WARNINGS: Rape, yaoi.

Don't own!

Onwards!

(Remember, the first part in italics is what Nikki7716 wrote.)

* * *

RELEASE

_Yami's POV_

_You cried as I slid in and out of you, your body trembled beneath me, it shuddered and tensed._

_Your muscles tightened in fear not knowing it was adding to my pleasure, to this sick lust I have for you. You couldn't know what you are doing for me right now. And if you were to know, it would probably make it that much worse._

_But I went into this knowing what it would do…to you…and to me…and to the 'us' that will probably never exist past this moment. I ruined that, I know that._

_What could I say after this but I'm sorry again and again? It'd be useless. Useless because it would never be enough for you and I would probably never truly mean the words, using them only as a comfort and to perhaps have a chance of doing this again. It's sick and twisted, just like me. I don't know what you bring out in me but it's what has made these built-up frustrations explode into this moment of terror for you and hard-driven lust for me._

_I run my tongue over your sweat-slicked skin, it tastes so sweet, just like I'd always imagined it would. My hands run over your nipples, pinching and teasing them to life. You cry and whine, jerking from my touches. For you to feel any pleasure would just add to your embarrassment. Even if it is what I hope to God will happen._

_I lick the hot tears as they trail down your face, my other hand trails down your body. Your eyes widen as I grab your limp cock, pumping it in time with my hurried thrusts. I want to take my time with you so desperately, but I can't control myself from pummelling into you again and again. Even if with every thrust I feel you tear slightly, see your eyes squeeze shut and a sweet whispered whimper leave those full, pink lips of yours. You beg for me to stop, say you'll do anything—but don't you know there is nothing better than what I'm getting right now? Even if I am taking it against your own free will?_

_To add to my cruelty, I shift my body repeatedly, thrusting in at different angles and watching your expression. I know I've accomplished my goal when your lips part involuntarily, a small gasp leaving your lips as I press against the sensitive bundle of nerves that lay buried deep within you. I pull far out, leaving just the head in before plunging into that tight heat again, striking hard against that spot. You shudder, your whole body tensing as you scream out. The feeling overwhelms you and your cock springs to life, I can feel it begin to dully throb between my finger tips. You cry harder, your body deceiving you when your mind so clearly screams no._

_It's what I hoped for. Is it wrong for me to say so? That it wouldn't be enough for me to rape you, I wanted you to enjoy it against your will as well? Maybe its your own fault we're here. If you weren't so frail and weak, you could have fought against me. Maybe if you hadn't told your grandfather that you could handle running the game shop alone. If you hadn't told your friends not to bother coming over all weekend as you would be busy and I'd be there to help. If you hadn't decided to lock up early tonight because business was slow and you were tired. I can bring myself to believe such lies. After awhile I won't even remember that you had begged me to stop, that you had fought until your throat was raw and your muscles ached._

_My moans echo off the walls, you feel so damn good. So fucking unbelievably good. I couldn't imagine it would feel this great. I bury myself as deep inside you as I can, I jerk your hard cock furiously. I like the feel of it in my hand, pulsing and throbbing. I'd put in it my mouth if I didn't think it would leave me vulnerable of you getting away. I can't even imagine the feel of your mouth wrapped around mine. Your mouth sucking and nibbling on the head before you suck me whole and hard. But there's no way in hell it could beat this feeling now. I want to feel you when you cum over my fist and fingers, when your muscles clamp and spasm against me. I jokingly wonder if I'll get stuck in there. I make sure I'm still striking your prostate so you'll cum. I piston in and out, striking it hard and ruthlessly, watching your expression through my lust-filled haze. Your eyes squeezed shut so tight, your chest heaves and your mouth makes these silent screams with each thrust. I tell myself that if I was to stop now you would beg me to keep going. But the tears that still leak from your eyes tell me what would really happen._

_So I ram into you harder, I pump you harder, I run my tongue over your naked skin harder…I rape you harder._

_Until your whole body arches up and you cry out in some scream between agony and pleasure as your cum soaks my hand and your own chest. You shudder and collapse back onto the bed, whimpering as I speed up. You don't enjoy your after-orgasm as I slam into you faster and deeper, I'm groaning and crying out so loudly from the intense pleasure. My thrusts are sloppy, desperate for release until I finally cum violently inside you._

_You wince as the saltiness stings your torn entrance. I collapse on top of you, my chest heaving. I let go of your arms that have been pinned against your side this whole time, I notice the bruises that are sure to deepen by tomorrow. You won't be able to move with me lying on top of you, still inside of you as my cock starts to go soft again._

_I wonder about tomorrow, if you'll have run away or if you'll keep silent. Maybe you'll call the police, but you know it wouldn't do any good. And the thing is, we both know deep down, there's not a damn thing you can do._

_I think about doing it again, about putting you through your hell again. I would if I wasn't so tired._

_Not because I feel remorse or sympathy for you, only because I'm too damn tired._

* * *

The next day...

It's sunlight and birdsong that rouses me from my post-coitus slumber, a slight smile still on my face from the orgasm of the previous night. Briefly reliving it in my mind, I start getting that tingle in my groin again and realise that I have a hard-on.

Pulling my covers off, allowing the morning coolness to caress my naked body, I spread my legs and wrap my fingers around my arousal. I close my eyes and think of you and what happened last night. I remember how you looked hot and bothered from the summer day when shutting the shop and complaining how quiet it was and the heat was making you tired. I remember a particular rivulet of sweat running from the back of your neck and down your back, getting lost behind your loose tank top, but I had imagined being able to follow it down your spine and eventually reaching the cleft of your buttocks, escaping through the slight rift between your skin and your shorts.

I remember how you had thrown yourself on the couch and how your top had ridden up to expose your stomach and how it glistened with sweat. Then you'd got up and threw all the windows open, leaning out of one to enjoy a summer breeze, your slender back on show.

I remember how, after months of hiding how I wanted you, I had then suddenly snapped, unable to contain my lust any more, how I'd come up behind you and spun you round. My eyes must have told you all you needed to know about my intention because you hadn't even asked what was wrong, just looked very frightened. I had dragged you fighting and screaming to your own bedroom and thrown you to the floor then, ripping at your clothes whilst you begged me to stop. Once you were naked, I got you on your stomach, ass in the air and hands pinned against your back whilst I carelessly probed you with my fingers. The way you had squirmed was exquisite, and I had then decided I wanted to see your face when I penetrated you. I lifted you from the floor and threw you on the bed, flipped you over and in a lust filled haze, I had slammed into you.

I open my eyes and look at my erection. My hand had been working slowly and surely to try and bring myself to completion, but remembering it from having done it last night was no comparison to the act. I need you again. I stretch luxuriously and put both my hands under my head on the pillow and stare at the ceiling contemplating if I should pay you a visit again, if you are even still here.

After I had finished raping you and finally pulled away from your abused body, you had lain very still, the normal sparkle in your eyes vanished, just staring off at nothing in particular. I doubt you were even focussed on anything. I had kissed you once, hard, on the mouth, something we hadn't done from the moment I started until the very end. For me, kissing is for love, not lust, and that was what I felt for you, but the kiss at the end...that was purely to antagonise you further.

You didn't respond and I didn't expect you to. I left you in your room, my cum leaking from between your legs, mingled with your blood and that sight alone made me want to forget that I was too tired to go again. But I left anyway, closing your door behind me. I slept very well. I doubt you did.

With my hard-on still pressing uncomfortably against my stomach, I slip out of bed and leave my room, naked, allowing my erection to guide me to your room down the hall. I stop halfway there to the sound of the shower. My ever present smile widens as I realise you _are_ still here. Then again, where would you go?

I press on the door of the bathroom , which is not tightly shut, and I am greeted by a room full of steam. You have the shower on so hot. Amidst the swirling steam, I can hear vigorous scrubbing. I approach the shower cubicle slowly and silently so as not to alert you to my presence, and as I get closer, I can see you and my cock twitches.

You are even more beautiful than last night. You hair is wet and sagging under the weight of the water, your body glistening with the soap that has yet to rinse away and very red in places where you have scrubbed it so very hard. You are crying as well, your tears merging with the shower water. You are frantically scrubbing at your arm and I can see bruises that look like fingers around your slim arms from where I had grabbed you last night and pinned you to the floor.

"Careful, you wouldn't want to flay that flesh of yours right off," I say to you. You gasp and stumble back to the corner of the cubicle, but there is nowhere you can really go. Your eyes are wide with fright as you stare at me, your chest heaving rapidly with your quick breath.

I smile, and I'm not sure what you see. My smile used to reassure you, make you feel safe and comfortable, but now, it must only frighten you. I contemplate whether to get into the shower with you or not, to take you again, or leaving it for now. I am not sure what you have planned for today, so I don't know if I will get another chance. You're supposed to be running the shop, but after last night, perhaps you _will _go to the police instead. Of course then you'd have to explain that a 3000-year old Pharaoh came back to life and then raped you, and since I have no ID, no papers...Kaiba is still working on that...I have no doubt you will be made to look a fool.

I decide. I open the shower door and step inside. You are clutching the scrubbing brush tightly to your body, like it's your lifeline, pressing yourself as much as you can into the corner. I step into the flow and retract almost immediately, hissing slightly as the scalding water burns me. You definitely are trying to eradicate every nerve in your body with this shower. I turn the water down slightly and step into the stream again, sighing happily as the water invigorates me. I have my eyes closed, enjoying it, but I can feel you inching your way to the door. It's no use anyway, as I am blocking it. I open my eyes and you shrink back again.

"Come now, _Aibou_," I say, my usual nickname for you sounding sour even to me. We are no longer _partners_. You will never feel that way again. "You'll get cold standing in the corner like that. Come stand back here in the flow."

You shake your head, not taking your eyes off me, but your line of sight occasionally ducking to my engorged member. Yes, it hasn't gone down in the slightest, even when the water was too hot for me. And yes...that size was ripping you up last night.

I lean forward to take hold of your arm. The cubicle is more than big enough for two people of our small stature but I reach you easily. You try to twist away, but my grip tightens causing you to cry out as the bruises from the night before are squeezed. You step towards me in a bid to make me let go, and I do, but only to pull you much closer in a kind of sloppy embrace. Your head is resting on my shoulder, and I 'lovingly' stroke the back of your neck. Your arms are limp at your sides, the scrubbing brush still in one hand. The feel of your slick naked skin against mine is something I missed last night in my blind lust and it stirs me further. I have to take you again.

I spin you round quickly and shove you against the tiled wall of the cubicle. You cry out and brace yourself with your hands, trying to push away from the biting cold. Without precedence I push my long suffering cock inside you with ease; you're still 'prepared' from the previous rape and the soap from the shower.

You scream in pain as you have not yet healed from the brutality of last night. But, oh! It feels even better as you tense up! "Please, please Yami, stop!" you beg.

But I can't stop, don't want to either. You're so tight and the feeling of your walls caressing my erection is bringing me swiftly to my end. I don't bother to prolong this. From the moment I woke up, I needed to release inside you, and I intend to do that.

With a few more thrusts I groan out my orgasm and spurt white hot seed inside you. When I pull out, you fall to the floor of the shower cubicle, crying uncontrollably. As if I hadn't just raped you for the second time, I take up the soap and discarded scrubbing brush and begin to wash myself. When I finish, you are curled up in the corner of the cubicle, hugging your knees. You've stopped sobbing, but tears still fall.

I get out of the shower and leave you alone. No doubt you will want to continue scrubbing yourself again.

An hour later...

I am sitting at the breakfast table drinking my coffee and munching on the pancakes I made just minutes earlier when you slowly emerge into the kitchen. I am slightly surprised as I was sure you'd bypass the kitchen on your way out or stay in your room to avoid me. You are wearing a very baggy t-shirt and I can see shorts peeking from underneath the hem. I watch you as you shuffle slowly towards the kettle. As you pass me, you make sure to turn towards me so as not to expose your back. I find this amusing and smirk around another forkful.

You finally reach the kettle and you realise you're going to have to turn around to do anything at that counter top. You hesitate for a minute and then decide to risk it. You whip up a mug of coffee double time and then realise you have to get to the fridge for your milk. In my seat, I am sitting very near the fridge and if I wanted, I could easily grab you.

What happens next surprises me. "C...could you pass me the m...milk, please?"

I stare at you flabbergasted for a few seconds before smiling again. I get up and fetch the milk. As I bring it to you with a purposefully predatory look on my face and confident swagger, you back up several paces. I can see the fear on your face. You think you've made a mistake, but don't worry; I am sated...for now.

I stop by your mug and portion out some milk into your drink, just the amount I know you like, then turn away to put the jug back. I sit down and continue my meal, watching you as you move back to your mug, pick it up and take a sip.

"Why?" you ask me when you've swallowed. I know what you're asking.

"I've wanted to for a long time. I decided to act."

"You raped me."

"I am well aware of that."

"But, why? If you'd told me you wanted to...to...I would have let you!"

I laugh. "You would have let me rape you?"

"Not rape!" you scream, clearly frustrated. "I would have let you make love to me."

"But, Aibou, I don't love you. I just wanted to fuck you."

Tears had already been forming in your eyes, but this was too much for you. They fall in rivers. "But I thought...I'd hoped..."

I get up and walk over to you, you too stunned to move away. I stand in front of you and put my hands on your shoulders. "It was never love for me, Yugi. Always lust. I've wanted to take you since the moment I got my own body. I've wanted to see you squirm below me, cry and beg for mercy."

You look up at me. "But...I thought you were good."

I laugh again, my grip tightening slightly. "No, I was always dark. It was just that you grounded me when we shared a body."

You pull away from me. "You bastard!" You try to run passed me, but I pull you back and send you crashing against the counter.

I kneel in front of you on the floor. "Do you love me?"

You look up and for the first time since the event yesterday, I see anger in your face. "I did.'

"You still do, I can see it." You look away, but my hand pulls your head back to face me. "I know you do, so I have a little proposition for you: you let me fuck you, and I'll let you love me.'

"And if I disagree?"

I stand up. "You won't." I fold my arms. "Let me make something clear that may be causing doubts. I only want you for sex. I don't expect you to be my slave...well..." I smirk. "My sex slave, of course. But I'm not going to order you to do all the housework, wait on me hand and foot, just sex whenever and how ever I want it. And, when your grandfather gets back, we'll tell him we've become a couple so that he won't get suspicious about the sex." I kneel back down and put my hand gently under your chin and lift your head, which has dropped during my little speech. "It will be like nothing has changed. You'd like that, right? The opportunity to love me? And if you love me, you'll do what I want, right?"

I look in your eyes, waiting for you to answer. I can sense a million thoughts flying through your mind, contemplating things; positives, negatives, sanity. I don't really care about your choice in the end, all I really want is sex whenever I like. If you agree, it will just ensure that you don't run off, or go to the police, or your friends. If you don't, well, I'll just have to make do with the time before you decide enough is enough.

You finally focus on me. "Okay," you say quietly.

I stand up triumphant. "Excellent! And, Yugi?"

Tears are still falling from your eyes in defeat. "Yes, Yami?"

"It's sex whenever _I_ want it, and how ever _I_ want it."

You nod and I turn to go back to my now cold pancakes, but I eat them anyway, because victory is sweet.

Later...

It's after five and you've closed the shop early again. I guess the heat means that people would rather be in air conditioned shops or their own homes, but it was quiet again today.

I don't know whether it is your acceptance of the situation, or because the floodgates have already been opened, but all day I have been thinking about taking you again. And so here we are.

I have you leaning forwards against the kitchen table, pounding you from behind, your arms pulled straight out behind you, using them to pull your body back onto mine with each thrust. Sweat pours off our bodies, your tears mingle with them.

I barely gave you a chance to get upstairs before pouncing on you. To your credit, you didn't fight me, much. I ripped your clothes off, even managing to tear the fabric of your t-shirt and tossing it aside before bending you over the table.

"Beg me to stop, Yugi...I liked that a lot," I growled. I don't mean to sound that evil, but it's what I want.

"P...please, Yami, stop," you say very convincingly. I think maybe you've been wanting to say it, but because of our new arrangement, you think it would be pointless.

"That's good, _Aibou_," I grind out between clenched teeth. I lean over to lick your back, your sweat tasting delicious. I let go of one of your arms and reach under you to take a hold of your semi-erect cock. I grin sadistically. "Seems you kind of like being taken roughly, don't you?"

"I love you," you gasp in response. My grin fades upon hearing that. I'll have to remember to tell you later not to say it to me whilst doing this, and only occasionally for show to your friends and Grandpa.

I jerk you, squeezing hard, your gasps punctuating the silence other than the sound of our skin coming forcefully together over and over. Soon, my ministrations overwhelm you and you cry out, coming on the floor under the table, your shuddering body and restricting passage pushing me over the edge. A few more flicks of my hips and I come inside you, for the third time in just about 24-hours.

I don't pull out of you as quickly as this morning and I gently continue thrusting even though I am losing my erection. Eventually I fall out of you and stumble backwards, the heat of the day and the effort taking its toll on me. I gather up the cold cloth I have soaking in ice water, squeeze it out and gently rub your backside. You wince at the freezing cold on your heated skin, but allow me to wipe you clean. I re-moisten the cloth afterwards and run it from your neck down your spine. You shiver and I smile.

This is going to be good.

* * *

So, what do you think? After reading Nikki's part of the fic and then mine, did I manage to capture her writing spirit? She certainly thought so. I was very happy with her 'review' of the fic.

Anyway, R&R if you want, but only MY part of it. And go read 'A series of Oneshots'!


End file.
